


I Was There When You Woke Up

by ohemgeeitscoley



Series: Call Me In The Morning [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: crack!ship galore, implied future olicity, theallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohemgeeitscoley/pseuds/ohemgeeitscoley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea Queen is the first thing Barry Allen sees when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was There When You Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> For thecoolcheryl, macyaudenstarr, and girlwithsixsmiles on Tumblr. May the great ship of Theallen forever remain fabulous.

Thea swirled the spoon around in the container in her lap before taking the last bite of chocolate ice cream. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the head rest.

“Thank you,” Thea started, turning her head to look at Felicity. “I know taking care of your boss’s dramatic little sister isn’t really part of your job description. I appreciate it though.”

Shaking her head Felicity smiled. “You aren’t being dramatic and most of what I do for your brother is outside of my job description.” Thea burst out laughing as Felicity’s face reddened. “That’s not… that is really not how that was supposed to come out.”

“I know. I tend not to believe rumors.”

“Thanks.”

“You’d be good for him though.”

Felicity bit the inside of her lip, focusing her attention on trying to maneuver her car out of the downtown traffic and toward the highway entrance.

“So, you and Roy,” Felicity started, trying to change the subject. “You want to talk about it?”

“I don’t… I don’t even know where to begin. Is it weird that I sort of thought he was joking? He told me a week ago that we couldn’t be together anymore, for some stupid reason, and I just thought he was being moody. I didn’t actually think he meant it.”

“Definitely not stupid.” Felicity glanced behind her shoulder before merging on to the highway.

“I’ve never been on the receiving end of the break up. And, God, this makes me sound like such a stuck up bitch, but I never really thought I would be. I should have prepared myself for this.”

“Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving end of plenty of break ups and preparing for it doesn’t help any.”

“What does help?”

“I tend to wallow for about twenty four hours. I eat a lot of ice cream and Chinese. Right around day three I spend hours on my hair and make-up, dress in something that makes me feel cute, and drag whatever friends I can find out to a club. And then… I don’t know, you sort of just keep going I guess. One day at a time?”

“I had court-mandated AA meetings when I was 16, I suck at 12-step programs Felicity.”

“Well, what do you feel like doing?”

“Ripping his face off the next time I see him. Crying. Watching movies. Finding another guy to make me forget all about him.” Sighing, Thea turned her head to look out of the window. They didn’t say anything for a while as they both took in the changing scenery of city to country. “Tell me about Barry?”

"He’s a scientist. Nice, kind of socially awkward, not a great dancer."

"You like him."

"I do."

"Then why aren’t—"

"He offered, but he caught on that I might have feelings for someone else."

"My brother."

Felicity’s eyes flew over to Thea’s before she nodded. “I’m apparently not very good at hiding it.”

"He cares about you."

"I don’t know if that’s enough."

"Maybe after we leave the hospital we’ll need to go shopping. Do you mind sharing a hotel room? It can be the deterrent to bringing random guys back to our room. Unless you want the random guy to come back with you? I could work—"

"Thea!" Felicity interjected trying to keep up with the girl. "What are you talking about?"

"We are going out. Maybe get crazy enough that US Weekly will run our picture. Give my brother a small heart attack when he sees you look gorgeous, give Roy another reminder at what he lost."

"I don’t know. I’m not much of a drinker."

"It’s a girlfriend rule. I think that if the friend that has been most recently broken up with demands a night of drunken debauchery the other friend is required to join in."

"Friends huh."

Thea shrugged. “Gotta start somewhere. Besides, don’t you think it’ll be nice to have someone to bitch about Oliver too? And baby pictures, being friends with me comes with unlimited access to baby pictures.” 

"Deal. But if we do end up in the tabloids, I’m going to take them down."

"You can do that."

"Consider it a perk to bring friends with me."

Thea smiled, leaning forward to plug her phone into the the radio, her hand pausing on the volume button. “How much longer do we have anyway?”

"About an hour or so."

"How do you feel about 90s boy bands," Thea asked as she turned the volume up. She smiled innocently as Felicity glared at her before she started singing along.

Thea’s sides hurt from laughter by the time Felicity pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I needed that," Felicity said with a smile as she turned the car off. "I don’t think I’ve sang along to boy bands like that since… well probably since the 90s."

Smiling at the blonde, Thea hopped out of the car stretching her arms up. “You’ve got a good voice. Maybe we should find a karaoke bar instead of a dance club.”

Felicity glared at Thea. “Don’t get too many ideas. The last thing I need is a video of me singing floating around the office.”

"I thought your mad computer skills could stop that from happening."

"Well. Maybe." Felicity sighed. "Come on, visiting hours end in an hour."

Thea followed Felicity through the hospital running her hand along the walls. White walls freaked her out a little bit, they lacked feeling. She figured if any place needed some warmth, a hospital would be one. She watched as the nurses at the front desk smiled at Felicity, updating her on his condition.

"How often do you come up here," Thea asked once they walked away from the desk.

"I try to come every other week, but I call at least every other day."

"You’re a good friend."

Felicity smiled at Thea before she nodded her head toward a door. “That’s his room. You don’t have to actually come with me. This must be awkward for you, just going to some person’s hospital room while he is in a coma. I didn’t really think about that when I asked if you wanted to tag along. I just figured you could some time out of Starling and someone to talk with.” Felicity pulled her car keys out of her purse, holding them out to Thea. “You can totally take my car. Do the shopping for me tonight? I’ll just wear whatever you grab.”

“One,” Thea started, taking the keys from Felicity and putting them back in her purse, “You should never just trust me when it comes to clothes. It’s a dangerous way to start off our friendship, and I’ll probably never remind you of this. Two, it is a little strange, but he sounds like he was a nice guy, and I want to meet him. So, get to the introducing.”

“Right.” Felicity turned around, pausing slightly before opening the door. Thea followed behind her, sitting down in the chair closest to the door. Felicity dropped her purse down on a little table that was in front of the window, before sitting down in a chair across the room.

“Thea, this is Barry.” Felicity gave her a small smile. “Barry, this is Oliver’s sister, Thea.”

“Hey there Barry.” Thea reached forward, squeezing his hand slightly. “Nice to meet you. Felicity has been talking my ear off about you. All good things I promise.”

“I’m going to grab something to drink and call your brother. I think I’ve missed like ten calls from him. You want anything?”

"Coffee?"

"You got it." Ferocity squeezed Thea’s shoulder before walking out of the room. Thea pulled her legs up underneath her as she sat further back into the chair. The steady beeping of the machine that Barry was hooked up to was the only sound in the small room. She squeezed Barry’s hand again before she started talking again.

“I’m not sure if you can hear me or anything, I’ve never actually known anyone in a coma before. Which is sort of strange when you look at my track record of people I love getting hurt.” Thea shook her head, tapping her fingers against his skin. “Is it weird that I’m holding your hand? It’s probably weird.” Thea laughed slightly as she tried to pull her hand away, she felt his fingers brush against her skin slightly. Her eyes darted up to his, watching as they slowly started to blink open.

“Oh my god.” Thea froze, her hand in his, as he opened his eyes.

“Wa—“ Barry started, before breaking out into small coughs.

His voice pushed Thea into action. “Water? Of course you want water. Let me just…” Thea’s voice trailed off as she moved around the room to pour water into the small paper cup. She walked back over, holding the water up to his lips, tilting the cup slightly.

“Thanks.” Barry’s voice was rough and scratchy. “Nurse?”

“No. Um, I’m Thea. I’m Felicity’s friend. She went to get something to drink. This must suck for you, just, you probably wanted Felicity to be here. Or a nurse. Anyone would have probably been better than me. You don’t even know me.”

“A pretty girl isn’t the worst thing.”

Thea laughed, shaking her head. “I should go get a nurse, or a doctor.”

Barry nodded, watching as she walked toward the door. “You’ll come back though?”

Thea stopped at the door, turning around to look at him. “Yeah. I’ll come back.”


End file.
